Jonson family
CHELL IM SOOOOOO SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU YOR SISTER'S NAME IS REALLY MARISSA ROBERTS AN SHE HAVE SPESHUL POWERS AN CAN SAVE THE WORLD IF SHE BELEEVES! :- GLaDOS first establishes a relation between characters in ITS MY LIFE! Chapter 1 The Jonson family consists of all the relatives of Gabe Jonson and Caroline. This is the first family to be established in the MarissaTheWriter stories, starting with ITS MY LIFE!, where it is revealed that Gabe and Caroline are parents of Marrissa Roberts and Chell. Most of the main characters of MarissaTheWriter stories, especially those written by Doombly, are members of this family. Note that the apparent surname "Roberts" is a malapropism, as it was originally part of the full name of Robot Lettuce, "Marrissa Roberts Lettuce". Family tree Notes * Even though Gabe Jonson and GLaDOS are Chell's parents by adoption, Ratman is Chell's biological father, due to a mishap in artificial insemination. Other relations *Assirram Strebor is Marrissa Roberts's clone, engineered by the evil TEEN FORTRESS 2. Similarly, the evil TEEN FORTRESS 2 themselves are clones of the good TEEN FORTRESS 2, engineered by Cave Jonson. *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' establishes that Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS, after their deaths, became Atlas and P-Body. Furthermore, ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS establishes that Atlas and P-Body, after their "permanent" deaths, became the skeletons Sans and Pappyras. **In addition, TEEN FORTRESS 2 claimed that Atlas and P-Body had two children, Atbod and P-Las, but later it was revealed that Atbod and P-Las were actually Atlas and P-Body under disguise. Major family members *Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez *Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez *Skepkitty *Principal Business Man / Principal Business Lady *Glaveria Mellark / Principal GLaDOS *Atlas and P-Body *Sans and Pappyras *Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater / Peeta-Body *Pimprose Evergreen *Kantiss Evergreen *Flashlight Girl / Joey Claire *Cranky Vasquez *Aranna Sorket *Emprase Contone Ovasere *Ratman *Caroline / GLaDOS *Gabe Jonson *Cave Jonson *Gir *Chell *Harry Potter / Wheatly *Marrissa Roberts *Skepness Man Beauregarde *Chell Junor Roberts / Chell Joy Roberts *Violet Beauregarde, Jr. Minor family members *Queen Eggert has only been mentioned in versions of the MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree drawn by ASBusinessMagnet. Her name is based on that of the Guidestuck character Quinn Egbert; however, she may be the same as the British Queen Elizabeth, who appears in ITS MY LIFE! and HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE briefly. *Relations between Twilite Sparkel, Cakeman Vasquez, Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez, Karkel Sparkel-Vasquez and Cranky Vasquez have only been established in the MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree, but allusions to them and the characters have appeared in other stories: **Twilite Sparkel is one of the ponies that Anna Halley tends to in Pony Pals: Detective Pony. **In Enchiridion Marrissa, Skepness Man confirms that Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez is Principal Business Man's brother. **In Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, Cranky Vasquez refers to Cakeman Vasquez as "his grandpaternal figure". **In Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, Skepness Man confirms that he is Cranky Vasquez's cousin. *Wegotist Sorket is Aranna Sorket's mom in Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens; she dies early into the story. *In The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out and Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, it is revealed that Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez has divorced Karkel and instead married Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez polyamorously together with Ian Jones-Burnett. Rebecca gives birth to Jhonen's child during the course of Hour of Fame; originally, the two planned to name the baby after Rebecca's brother, Steven, but as the child was revealed to be a girl, they instead decided to name her Rose Quartz Vasquez (by proxy, as Steven is also the namesake to Rebecca's show Steven Universe and its main character, while Rose Quartz is one of its characters and Steven's mother in-universe). Rose then marries Charlie Roberts later on in Hour of Fame; this is the last event Chell Joy Roberts recounts before the beginning of the Third Creation. *Gir and Cave Jonson have illegitimate sex as seen in Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, and thus give birth to a child, who Gir names after her previous Master, Zim. *While D-Body from ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS is not yet confirmed to be anyone's child, the naming scheme makes it likely that she is Prim and Peeta's daughter. If that is the case, then Prim may have been pregnant with D-Body as early as THE MARRISSA GAMES. *Charlie Roberts, as a child, makes an appearance together with Violet Beauregarde, Jr. in Marrissaverse Stories 2015 and The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out. In the latter, they play the characters of Inside Out, namely Riley Andersen and her imaginary friend Bing Bong respectively. Appearances Note that some family members may have appeared in other stories; this only documents the appearances of the family tree at large. *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' * Category:Families